1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method, a display apparatus, a moderator terminal apparatus, a user terminal apparatus, and a multi-user communication system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic conference systems in which personal computers serving as information terminal apparatuses connect to each other over a network and which electronically share documents, memos, and so on have been in use for some time. An electronic conference is realized, for example, by personal computers connecting over a network and sharing data such as documents, displayed page positions of those documents, memos, and so on via the network.
JP-2002-215553A (in particular, FIG. 8 and FIGS. 10 to 12), JP-2005-011333A, JP-2000-194875A, JP-2005-222535A, JP-2007-524929A, and so on disclose electronic conference systems that display the desktop of a certain personal computer on a screen, and the proceedings are advanced, information is transmitted, questions are answered, and so on using terminals that are connected to each other over a network.
For example, JP-2002-215553A discloses a technique for providing a chat room by imparting authority on users who can participate in an information sharing space. However, with the technique disclosed in JP-2002-215553A, it is necessary to install various servers such as AP servers, HTTP servers, chat servers, database servers, and so on, and link those servers with access rights.
For this reason, with the technique disclosed in JP-2002-215553A, there is a problem in that it is necessary to install various servers and link those servers with access rights in the case where authority is to be imparted on users and written content from a certain terminal apparatus, a personal computer, and so on is to be displayed in a display such as a screen.